


Solace

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted Extended and Alternate Scenes -- Ben's childhood [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, POV Child, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Ben Solo, child Ben Solo, child poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben's always thought of Poe's home as a bit of sanctuary.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Wrote this for the prompt "First Cuddle". Mostly wanted to write something with Ben and Poe as kids.

Ben has to admit that he loves Mommy and Daddy, but he’s also very much afraid when they fight. There’s something about seeing both the adults who are very gentle towards him start to get cutting towards each other that’s honestly scary. Daddy gets defensive, Mommy gets mean. It doesn’t make any sense; people are supposed to be nice to each other, aren’t they?

  
It’s one of those moments where Ben feels safer at Poe’s house. He associates the Dameron house with light and warmth, with laughter and ease. Mr. and Mrs. Dameron obviously love each other a great deal, and they don’t fight. With Mommy and Daddy, there’s always the threat of the family falling apart. Sometimes Ben thinks of ways to help Mommy and Daddy so they’ll be together and nothing will fall apart.

  
It’s while he’s playing with Poe that Poe seems to notice that he’s scared. Because he says, “Ben…”

  
“I’m okay.”

  
“Mama says that if you talk about things, you’ll feel better.”

  
“Mommy and Daddy don’t feel better.” Ben’s voice cracks. “They…they fight. All the time, and they’re so angry and…andandand…”

  
Poe hugs him even as he cries. And Ben can see all sorts of ideas in his head, of rescuing Ben and making sure that he’s safe forever. He snuggles into Poe’s hug even as he cries, and he knows full well that he is safe with Poe, and will always be.


End file.
